Podróż podziemna/17
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ 17. Spuszczenie się w głąb wulkanu. Rozpoczęła się prawdziwa podróż podziemna. Do tej pory zmęczenie brało górę nad przeciwnościami, obecnie trudności piętrzyły się na każdym kroku. Nie zdołałem dotąd rozważyć niebezpieczeństw, jakie mogły stanąć nam na drodze. Chwila jednak ostateczna nadeszła. Mogłem wszak albo iść razem, albo cofnąć się i wrócić do domu. I zrobiłbym to ostatnie, gdyby nie wstyd wobec przewodnika. Jan tak spokojnie przyjął wiadomość o dalszej drodze, z taką obojętnością na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo, że zarumieniłem się na myśl, iż jestem mniej od niego odważnym. Będąc sam, tłumaczyłem siebie doskonale i posiadałem tysiące argumentów usprawiedliwiających, ale w obecności przewodnika milczałem. Jedna z mych myśli uleciała na chwilę ku pięknej Małgosi i zbliżyłem się do środkowego komina. Miał on sto stóp średnicy, albo, trzysta stóp obwodu. Nachyliłem się i spojrzałem. Włosy zjeżyły mi się na głowie. Wszystko zaczęło przedemną wirować wokoło, zachwiałem się i byłbym upadł, gdyby nie ręka przewodnika, która chwyciła mnie nagle. Środek krateru był pełen schodów, utworzonych przez kawały skał i kamieni, zejście więc nie było zbyt trudne. Schodów wprawdzie nie brakło, ale brak był poręczy. Stryj mój obmyślił doskonały sposób zejścia na dno. Uwiązał sznur u wystającej skały, potem uczepiliśmy się wszyscy i w ten sposób przesuwaliśmy się po dwieście stóp aż do nieskończoności. — Teraz, — powiedział stryj, gdy urządzał owo zsuwanie się w dół, — zająć się trzeba bagażami. Trzeba je podzielić na trzy części i każdy z nas swą część umieści na plecach. Jan — ciągnął stryj dalej — weźmie narzędzia i część żywności. Ty, Axelu, też trochę żywności i broń; ja, resztę żywności i instrumentów. — Ale! — odezwałem się — a odzież, a ta masa sznurów, któż zabierze to wszystko? — Same zjadą na dół. — Jakto? — spytałem. — Zobaczysz. Stryj mój zarządził, aby Jan związał te rzeczy, o które pytałem i rzucił do przepaści. Posłyszałem odgłos lecących pakunków, stryj zaś patrzał na toczącą się w przepaść naszą garderobę. Gdy już stracił ją z oczu — rzekł do Jana: — Dobrze, teraz my zaczynajmy. Stryj przywiązał na plecach swój pakiet, Jan swój, na mnie zaś włożono mój bagaż. Zejście w dół odbywało się w ten sposób: na przedzie Jan, za nim ja ze stryjem. Schodziliśmy wśród najgłębszej ciszy. Od czasu do czasu tylko kamienie, oderwane od skał, staczały się w otchłań. Leciałem w przestrzeń, drżąc cały, żeby sznur się nie zerwał, był bowiem niezbyt gruby, a utrzymać miał aż trzy osoby i bagaże. Straszno było pomyśleć, że lecieliśmy nie widząc nic, w zupełnych ciemnościach i nie wiedząc, co spotkamy na dnie tego komina. Może wodę, a może roztopioną lawę. Kiedy Jan napotykał w swej drodze jaki ostry głaz, lub inną przeszkodę, zaraz wołał: — Uważnie! Po półgodzinnem schodzeniu przybyliśmy na powierzchnię skały, silnie do ścian komina przytwierdzonej. Stąd ciężka była przeprawa. Sznur zaczepił się o skałę, ale Jan rozbił w przelocie kawałek sterczącej skały i w ten sposób zsunęliśmy się obok niej bez wypadku. Wychyliwszy się, spojrzałem w dół i zauważyłem, że dna jeszcze nie widać. Manewr ze sznurem powtórzył się nanowo i po pół godzinie przebyliśmy znów dwieście stóp w dół komina. Nie wiem, czy najbardziej zapalony geolog był by w stanie ocenić pokłady ziemi, jakie mijaliśmy, a jednak stryj mój i na to w tej karkołomnej wycieczce zwracał baczną uwagę. Podczas małego wypoczynku odezwał się do mnie w te słowa. — Im głębiej schodzę, tem większą mam nadzieję. Skład tego wulkanicznego gruntu zupełnie zgadza się z teorją Davy’ego. Jesteśmy teraz w gruncie, utworzonym z metali roztopionych przy zetknięciu powietrza z wodą. Zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. Po trzech godzinach marszu w dół, jeszcze nie widziałem dna komina. Schodziliśmy bezustannie. Czułem, że chyba jesteśmy niedaleko dna, gdyż kamienie, spadające wskutek uderzenia naszemi nogami, miały odgłos szybszego spadania w otchłań. Czternaście razy powtarzaliśmy schodzenie na dół co pół godziny. A więc spuszczaliśmy się na sznurze siedem godzin, odpoczywaliśmy czternaście razy po kwadransie, czyli trzy i pół godziny. Zużyliśmy więc dziesięć i pół godziny. Wyruszyliśmy z wierzchołka o 1-ej, była więc dwunasta godzina w nocy. Co zaś do głębokości, jakąśmy przebyli, to te czternaście manewrów sznura po dwieście stóp, stanowiły dwa tysiące osiemset stóp. W tej chwili dał się słyszeć głos Jana: — Zatrzymać się! Zsunąłem się omal nie na głowę stryja. — Jesteśmy u celu — odezwał się stryj. — Gdzie jesteśmy? — spytałem. — W głębi komina. — Czy niema tu innego wyjścia? — Może być, zobaczymy to nazajutrz. Teraz posilmy się i połóżmy się spać. Nie było tu zupełnie ciemno. Otworzono worek z jedzeniem, każdy z nas posilił się, poczem ułożył się do snu na zastygłej lawie i kamieniach. A kiedy, rozciągnięty na twardem łożu, podniosłem do góry oczy, spostrzegłem błyszczącą nad moją głową gwiazdę, była to, jak zauważyłem, jedna z gwiazd, stanowiących wóz Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy. Zasnąłem potem głębokim snem śmiertelnie znużonego człowieka.